Desde la ventana
by Faby Andley
Summary: ¿Cuales fueron los sentimientos de Albert cuando vio partir a Candy a New York? MI cuarto aporte para la GF 2014
1. Chapter 1

Desde la ventana…

Esta noche no he podido dormir. Solo veo fijamente el techo de la habitación, esta que comparto contigo desde hace ya algún tiempo en donde tu aroma perfuma cada rincón. Algo me dice que está por amanecer y si mi intuición no me engaña,tú no duermes, esperas ansiosa ese momento en que has de partir. ¡Ojalá no fuera cierto!

Puedo sentir cuando te levantas, tus pisadas son pausadas y sigilosas,aparentemente pretendiendo no querer molestarme. Has de pensar que aún estoy descansando pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si sé que tú te marcharás? ¿Cómo serán mis días sin ti? Mi mente está llena de vacíos… Vacíos que solamente tu presencia llena pero te he dicho que estaré bien en tu ausencia; ¡Oh, cuánto desearía eso! ¡Poder estar bien aunque tú no estuvieras! pero eso jamás será posible, sin ti en mi vida nada tiene sentido.

Es tan lindo verte despertar por las mañanas, tu cabello enredado, tus ojos somnolientos y tu risa que es la música que llena cada día mi espíritu de fe. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Sales de la habitación que compartimos, ¡Qué hermoso suena la palabra compartir! ¡Ojalá pudiéramos compartir algo más que un apartamento!…Te escucho entrar al baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Con desánimo me doy cuenta de que a pesar de tenerte tan cerca, estás demasiado lejos.

El murmullo de tus movimientos me indica que cada vez falta menos para tu partida. Dando un salto salgo de la cama, resignado a representar ese papel que cada día me sale mejor, el de tu mejor amigo. Fue muy duro para mí escucharte cada tarde, pero estabas feliz, tu entusiasmo es mi desgracia. Tuve que hacer bromas para no mostrarte mi aflicción. Sé que no soy un buen amigo, tú piensas que sí pero yo sé que en realidad no lo soy.

Si supieras cuantos días rogué al cielo que ocurriera un milagro, algo que evitara tu partida. Lo hacía mientras te escuchaba desbordante de alegría ¿Es acaso eso ser un buen amigo? Por más que lo pienso creo que no… Lo he intentado, he querido ser ese hombre maravilloso que piensas que soy. Ese hombre sabio que tiene todas las respuestas, pero al final mi hermosa amiga, no dejo de pensar ¿Cómo podría ser él…si ni siquiera sé en realidad quién soy? Estoy muy lejos de ser ese hombre perfecto, solo soy un egoísta que te quiere únicamente para sí mismo.

Finalmente salgo de la habitación, está haciendo demasiado frío pero aun así te encuentro cerrando la maleta dispuesta ya a partir. Estás tan concentrada en ello que ni siquiera has notado que estoy detrás de ti. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para que mi llanto contenido no me traicione, antes de pronunciar tu nombre aspiro un poco de aire para fortalecer mis pulmones y así evitar que percibas el temblor de mi voz.

En cuando tu nombre escapa de mis labios temblorosos, tú volteas a verme con cara de angustia. Tienes demasiada prisa para notar la desolación de mi mirada, solo me gritas con preocupación que regrese a la cama porque puedo enfermar ¿A quién le importa eso?Estás a un paso de por fin vivir tu amor soñado.

Y te sonrío disfrazando mis anhelos. Finjo comprenderte mientras por dentro estoy muriendo y te digo con la voz ahogada" ¿Así que ahora te vas?" Pero quizás lo he dicho tan quedito que no lo has escuchado. Tienes demasiada prisa por salir de aquí pero eso debe ser normal;es que tienes una enorme dicha pues has madrugado. Aun no entiendo cómo has podido hacerlo, tú que eres una dormilona nata.

Me acerco tratando de llamar tu atención, te abrazo y cuando recuestas por un instante tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, cierro los ojos aspirando el perfume de tu cabello. Lentamente te apartas de mis brazos como el agua que escapa entre los dedos. Sé que el momento ha llegado y mientras te veo salir, imagino el momento en que finalmente te reencuentres con él… Él, que tiene la dicha de poseer tu amor… Ese que se ha adueñado de cada uno de tus sueños…Quisiera poder recordarlo para quizás así, poder comprender como es que pudo ganar tu corazón.

Mientras corres hacia la escalera te pregunto si puedo acompañarte a la estación,más nuevamente te niegas. Veo como sales y me acerco a paso lento a la ventana, sosteniéndome de la pared para no derrumbarme. Tú corres a toda prisa escalera abajo sin detenerte ni por un segundo y sin voltear a ver mis ojos que te gritan ¡Quédate…por favor no me dejes! Pero te irás o al menos has salido ya. Entonces algo sucede,¡No puedo creerlo!… Te has detenido y mi corazón empieza a latir desesperado, solo ha sido por un minuto… Un minuto en el que se despertó dentro de mí la ilusión de que regresarías… De que verías que era un terrible error marcharte porque no soportarías estar sin mí.

Mi pecho siente un agudo dolor y siento un nudo en el estómago al darme cuenta que has seguido, ¡Tonto de mí!..¿Cómo pude creer que tú te quedarías solo por mí? Solo soy un don nadie ¿Cómo puedo pretender que un día tus ojos se posen en mí? ¿Cómo aspirar a que me mires alguna vez? Al menos de la manera en que yo desearía que lo hicieras.

Al fin te veo aparecer en la acera mientras suspiro, pensando que ojalá regreses pronto… Pude percibir en tus ojos un destello diferente, quizás es el júbilo de sentirte amada…¡Oh, si supieras cuanto te amo yo! ¡Si al menos un día hubiese cogido algo de valor!… Te detienes nuevamente para regalarme una tímida sonrisa... Te sonrío y te digo adiós con la mano. Te grito no sientas pena por mí sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra… Tú pareces entenderlo y continúas caminando hacia la estación. Ojalá regreses pronto… Me quedo inmóvil en el mismo lugar… No me he atrevido a dar ni un solo paso a pesar de que ya has desaparecido… Tal vez quise ser un poco optimista pensando que quizás regresarías pero eso no sucedió… No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí observando el horizonte… Viendo tan solo la calle vacía porque al fin te habías ido.

Sin ver atrás, seguiste el camino que te llevará al hombre del que estas enamorada. Tú serás feliz cada día de tu estadía a su lado mientras yo, cada día intentaré que mi alma sobreviva sin ti, aún no he conseguido moverme, sé que volverás… Algo dentro de mí dice que regresarás, que seguiremos viviendo juntos como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho. Trato en vano de animarme con este pensamiento absurdo, deseo seguir compartiendo contigo los buenos momentos que sin duda continuarán y sé que entonces, no me hará falta nada más… No necesito siquiera recordar quién soy, lo único que necesitó es estar junto a ti.

¡Vuelve pronto Candy porque ya he empezado a extrañarte!-susurró mientras cerraba la ventana.

FIN…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigas la verdad Desde la ventana fue solo una pequeña participación que tuve en la GF pero a petición de muchas de ustedes he escrito esta continuación...espero sea de su agrado**

Mis días sin ti…

Esta mañana a penas y he logrado salir de la cama, no me he sentido bien, no he querido pensar en los días que han transcurrido desde que no estás aquí, no importa demasiado igual y quizá solo han pasado algunas horas y para mí siempre parecerían años. En cuanto te fuiste una sensación de vacío me invadió, es una locura pensar en lo mucho que me haces falta, pero heme aquí conversando contigo como si de verdad pudieras escuchar lo que pienso ¡Que patético soy! ¿No lo crees?

Intento no imaginar que estás haciendo en estos momentos, he preferido tomar el periódico e intentar leer aunque sea solo un poco pero solo mantengo fija mi mirada en aquella ventana de la que te vi partir aquella fría mañana, nunca pensé que estar separado de ti pudiera doler tanto, es como si mi corazón tuviera un enorme hueco.

Ya no puedo negar lo que es demasiado obvio si tú no estás cerca me vuelvo loco, no me puedo concentrar en nada, excepto en el hecho de que no estás a mi lado, de que no te veré aparecer sonriente después de un día de trabajo. A veces intento desviar mi atención intentando reparar algunas cosas ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Sé que te divertiría saber la de golpes que me he dado por estar distraído, eso me lleva a otro hecho innegable, me hace falta tu sonrisa es la música que prefiero escuchar cada tarde que juntos realizamos las tareas del hogar.

Juntos… así es como me gustaría que estuviéramos pero sé que es un imposible ¿Estarás ahora entre sus brazos? No sé porque sigo dañándome yo mismo pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que ha sido ese que dices que es mi amigo, espero sea alguien bueno para ti, porque te mereces a alguien que simplemente te adore por sobre todo, si yo fuera él sería un esclavo sometido al más mínimo de tus caprichos, no dudaría en lograr lo imposible tan solo por verte feliz.

¿Eres feliz en este momento? Quiero suponer que así es, soy un maldito egoísta, no puedo estar alegre por ti, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que estoy sintiendo porque siento que por dentro todo mi ser se desmorona. No me siento tu amigo en estos momentos, porque de ser así estaría contento con el hecho de que al fin podrás alcanzar aquello que siempre has anhelado el poder reencontrarte con él, con ese que hace que tu mirada se ilumine por completo cada que pronuncias su nombre ¡Ojalá me necesitaras a mí de esa manera!

Los chicos han venido a visitarme en un par de ocasiones, sé que intentan hacerme sentir cómodo, pero creo que no soy muy bueno disimulando lo que me provoca tu ausencia. Tampoco creo ser bueno ocultando mi desasosiego, pude ver las miradas que intercambiaron Annie y Patty cuando Archie menciono tu nombre, pero no importa mucho si es que han notado lo que pasa conmigo, creo que no pueden evitar sentir pena por mí, yo mismo lo hago.

La última vez que estuvieron aquí, Patty no dejaba de llorar y tiene toda la razón en hacerlo, Stear se ha ido...quisiera haber sido de más ayuda para evitarlo ¡Es tan joven! Ni si quiera puedo imaginarlo en ese terrible lugar… Mi cabeza en ocasiones sufre de unos espantosos dolores, estoy intentando recordar algo sobre qué era lo que hacía yo en ese tren ¿y si de verdad era un espía? Mi mente es un mar de confusión. Solo sé que un día desperté y tuve la más hermosa visión frente a mis ojos, unos ojos esmeralda llenos de luz que me veían con una calidez que lleno mi corazón.

Estaba asustado pero tu presencia me infundio paz. Deseo tanto que Stear pueda volver algún día…No es nada agradable ver a los chicos tan callados, sobre todo a Archie…echo de menos sus bromas, ha estado tan ausente en ocasiones trata de disimularlo ,pero aun puedo ver la rabia en sus ojos, es como si se culpara por no darse cuenta de los propósitos de su hermano, ojala alguna vez pueda conversar con él; por el momento creo que lo mejor es mantenerme en silencio ¡Eso me sale muy bien! Comprendo la frustración de Archie es la misma que yo he sentido cada vez que intento poner en orden mis ideas respecto a quien podría ser.

Ahora he entrado a la habitación, tú aroma sigue percibiéndose en el aire…Candy te necesito tanto que hasta me duele ver cada rincón de este departamento todo luce tan sombrío sin tu presencia, la noche ha llegado sin que pudiera sentirlo, una noche más en la que no podre conciliar el sueño. Hace demasiado frío debe de ser que a este lugar le falta tu calor, que fácil me resulta la vida cuando tú estás a mi lado, sin ti no soy más que un hombre que no tiene pasado…Regresa Candy sin ti no puedo soportarlo

¿Continuara?...

Mis agradecimientos a todas las que muy amablemente me han regalado su review…no dejen de decirme que les ha parecido y si les gustaría que continuara

**¡Saludos y Bendiciones!**


End file.
